Fallen Down: Chapter 1 - The Ropes
Chapter 1 of Fallen Down. Complete. ---- In a small town next to a big city next to a big mountain, the weather was freezing and harsh. The winds were blowing hard and a violent storm of rain was falling from the darkened clouds above. And young Frisk, of course, had nowhere to go and nowhere to stay, so they were fully exposed to the unforgiving elements. You see, nobody knew where Frisk came from, and neither did Frisk themselves, so Frisk is mostly cared for by the other townsfolk. However, since the townsfolk are inside waiting for the dangerous weather to stop, there was nothing they could do to help Frisk except go outside and risk being overtaken by the storm, which none of them even dared to do. "In the year 201X, a small child scales Mt. Ebott. It is said that those who climb the mountain never return. Seeking refuge from the rainy weather, the child enters a cave and discovers an enormous hole." Frisk was now on stable enough ground to fully stand on the mountain, gazing upon the beautiful sight of the giant hole. It seemed to be heavily surrounded with vines and plants, and was untouched by humanity. "Moving closer to get a better look... the child falls in. Down and down Frisk fell, never stopping. They thought once they hit the ground, they would surely die from the impact. Everything around them in the hole was a big blur, and Frisk slowly saw a bed of golden flowers, getting closer and closer until Frisk eventually collapsed face first onto them. It seemed like a miracle that Frisk wasn't injured or hurt in any way, and they thought the flowers couldn't have possibly broken their fall. Frisk was very confused, but they pushed those thoughts aside so they could find a way out of this underground cavern. Getting up from the golden flower bed, they looked at their surroundings. It was a dark place, with the only light coming from above. Frisk looked up, and thought that climbing all the way back up to the mountain would be risky, life-threatening and nearly impossible. The only way to go was to Frisk's left. Frisk thought they could probably find another way out if they went there, so off they went to the path on the left. Frisk slowly entered a large door and saw a green spot of grass with varying gray shades surrounding it. There was a golden flower in the middle. But it wasn't a regular flower. It had a smiling face. Frisk immediately jumped back in surprise as the flower looked straight at Frisk with a look of joyfulness. Frisk looked at the flower, who was also looking back at Frisk. There was a brief moment of silence before the flower spoke: Frisk almost spoke, but changed their mind, thinking that it was best to simply not respond. Immediately, something began to form on Frisk's chest. A red heart shape was quickly becoming visible, vibrantly glowing in the center of Frisk's shirt. Frisk was still frightened, saying nothing out of pure fear. Flowey began to show Frisk "the ropes", promising to share some of his "LOVE". This entire thing was very shady to Frisk, and they didn't want to listen to Flowey, but they did anyways, thinking the faster that this entire scenario was done, the faster Frisk can find an exit. Frisk sighed and ran into the few white pellets as soon as Flowey launched them forwards. On contact with them all at once, Frisk's health was reduced to one. Despite that... Frisk felt completely fine and didn't feel any pain, but they knew something else was wounded. The heart shape on their shirt. Their "SOUL". It was cracked in various spots, and looked fragile. Frisk gasped in surprise as the flower cackled evilly. A circle of white pellets circled around Frisk as the flower continued to cackle. Frisk saw no possible escape from these pellets. The bullets eventually got dangerously close. Frisk prepared for impact, but... The bullets disappeared. ... ---- Category:Fallen Down chapters Category:Fallen Down